Mysterious Pianist
by Phcxxi
Summary: aku mendengarnya! memainkan river flows in you! tepat disebelah dinding rumahku. oh tidak aku kagum padanya! tapi aku tidak tahu dia siapa ... /LUMIN main pair / LuhanxMinseok /seme!Luhan uke!Minseok/BL/ repost setelah diedit


Minseok menempelkan telinganya kedinding rumahnya. Menikmati alunan merdu suara piano yang berasal dari balik dinding itu.

Sudah terhitung seminggu Minseok menguping alunan merdu piano dari rumah sebelahnya. Minseok benar-benar menyukainya , apalagi lagunya adalah lagu favorite Minseok sepanjang masa

River Flows in You.

Dia memang sangat menyukai lagu ciptaan Yiruma tersebut. Bahkan lagu itu dijadikannya lagu untuk penghantar tidurnya. -_-

"Ah astaga dia memainkannya lagi berulang-ulang~" ucap Minseok dengan nada terpesona. Selamat tetangga sebelah rumah Minseok yang sedang memainkan piano , anda mendapatkan seorang fans.

Jongdae-adikkeduaMinseok- menatap blank ke arah hyungnya. For god's sake , dia harus memberitahukan ibunya bahwa Kakak tersayangnya telah menjadi gila!

"Hyung-" Jongdae menghampiri Minseok dan menguncang-guncang pundak Minseok (agar lekas sadar pikirnya).

Minseok tidak menghiraukan Jongdae , dia terfokus mendengar dentingan-dentingan dari tuts piano yang terdengar dari balik dinding ruang keluarga rumahnya.

"Hyung.." Untuk kedua kalinya Jongdae berusaha , dan hasilnya ?

Nihil. Minseok masih saja tak bergeming dari ketakjubannya yang sangat norak itu.

Jongdae menatap sedih kearah Hyung kesayangannya , 'aku harus beritahu mommy kalau hyung telah kehabisan obatnya' nista batin Jongdae dengan sedih.

Brak.

"MINSEOK HYUNG JONGDAE HYUNG~~ JONGIN PULANG DENGAN MOMMYYYYY~~~~"

Dan teriakan nista dari si bungsu Kim menyadarkan Minseok dari kebodohnannya.

"YAK KIM JONGIN! KAU MENGGANGUKU BOCAH!"

Jongdae perlahan mengendap-ngendap kabur menjauh dari hyungnya. Dari pada kena amukan hamster , pikirnya.

Minseok membaringkan badannya diatas meja belajarnya. Memutar-mutar malas penanya. Tugas sekolahnya dibiarkannya saja tertimpa kepalanya.

Dia memikirkan sang pianis yang tinggal disebelah rumahnya ngomong-ngomong.

Well , bisa dibilang dia ini pengagum rahasia sang pianis misterius yang berada di samping rumahnya. (bahkan dia tau jadwal jam berapa saja 'dia' bermain piano).

Kenapa dibilang misterius ?

Karena sialnya Minseok tidak tahu siapa yang memainkan piano tersebut! Ntah dia yeoja atau namja atau tante-tante atau om-om ataupun ntah nenek atau kakek

Dia tidak tahu sama sekali!

Dia berharap sih yang memainkan piano tersebut Namja yang tampan #khukhukhu

Tapi kalau tidak yang tidak apa-apa , toh Minseok memang menyukai si 'misterius' itu memainkan piano.

Minseok mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Dia benar-benar autis mengagumi seseorang yang bahkan dia tidak tahu 'itu siapa'.

Minseok memang baru pindah ke rumah barunya ini , dan lalu setelah dia seminggu menempati rumah barunya , dia dengan tidak sengaja mendengarkan dentingan-dentingan piano.

Awalnya , dia sempat mengira itu adalah arwah yang tidak senang keluarganya pindah kerumah tersebut (memang cara berfikir anak idiot). Tapi setelah kepalanya di pukul oleh Mommynya , baru dia tersadar bahwa dentingan piano tersebut berasal dari sebelah rumahnya.

Dan sampai sekarang , Minseok masih suka menempelkan telinganya kedinding demi mendengarkan si 'misterius' itu bermain piano.

Minseok memang jarang , bahkan tidak pernah keluar dari rumah. Yang sering bermain keluar rumah ya si Jongin atau Jongdae , adik-adik nistanya. Kata Minseok , dia takut hitam seperti Jongin makanya dia malas keluar (alasan yang membuat Jongin mogok bicara 7 hari 7 malam pada Minseok , lalu mereka berbaikan karena sebucket fried chicken. Jongin benar-benar maniak ayam.)

Mengingat Jongin , adik kesayangannya yang hitam , Minseok sontak menegapkan badanya kekursi.

"JONGINNN JONGIIIINNNN" Minseok berteriak seperti orang kemalingan.

Tap tap tap tap

Suara langkah kaki rusuh , ok Minseok akan menghitung mundur.

Lima ..

Taptap

Empat...

Taptapbruk (sepertinya ada yang terjatuh.)

Tiga...

Taptap

Du-

BRAK!

Suara bantingan pintu terbuka membuat Minseok mendesah lemah

'haahh perhitungan meleset lagi' pikir Minseok tidak penting.

"ADA APA HYUNGGG?" teriak Jongin dari pintu. Minseok menatap garang ke adiknya.

"YAK KAU JANGAN BERTERIAK!" balas Minseok memarahi adiknya , dia tidak sadar memarahi orang berteriak padahal dirinya sendiri berteriak -_-

"yayaya ada apa ?" Jongin memasang muka malas mendengar Hyungnya marah-marah.

"Kim Jongin adikku tersayang~~"

Jongin bergidik ngeri. For god's sake kau lihat tadi kan Hyungnya membentaknya ? terus mengapa tiba-tiba sok manis seperti monggu dan byul begini ? ini pasti ada apa-apanya. (fyi , monggu adalah anjing kesayangan Jongin dan byul adalah anjing ayahnya.)

"Kau tahu siapa tetangga sebelah kita ?" Minseok bertanya dengan puppy eyes yang sialnya sangat imut.

Jongin menelan ludahnya kasar.

Ingat Jongin ini bukan ff incest , ingat.

"emm , ti-tidak tahu hyung. Coba tanya pada Jongdae Hyung , kulihat dia kemarin baru keluar dari sana." Jawab Jongin terbata-bata.

Minseok mengerucutkan bibirnya. Benar-benar mengecewakan adiknya yang hitam ini.

Jongin mengepalkan tangannya melihat hyungnya yang begitu imut. Oh bukan , Jongin ini bukan menyukai kakaknya atau apa seperti otak incest yang kalian pikirkan.

Tapi dia takut kelepasan. Kelepasan mencubit pipi hyungnya dan mengataka 'aigoo hyung mengapa kau sangat imut?! Kyaa kyaa'. Karena Jongin masih sayang nyawa , dan ingin masih menikahi Sehun. (fyi again , Sehun itu sahabatnya Jongin.)

Well , ternyata tidak hanya Jongdae yang takut pada 'Hamster mengamuk'.

Setelah tadi Jongin heboh memanggilnya dan ternyata hanya ingin menyeretnya,(ingatkan Jongdae untuk mengambil jatah ayam si hitam Jongin) dan disini lah Jongdae berdiri. Di hadapan Hyungnya yang sedang menatapnya dengan penuh tanya.

"Jadi Jongdae..."

"Ne Hyung ?"

"Kau berteman dengan tetangga sebelah ?" tanya Minseok dengan nada interogasi. Jongdae mengerutkan dahinya

"Eum.. ya bisa dibilang begitu hyung , wae?"

Seketika wajah Minseok berbinar. Kilau-kilau imajer menjadi background, membuat Jongdae bingung seketika.

"Apakah dia yeoja ? atau namja tampan?"

"Yeoja hyung."

Wajah Minseok berubah menjadi lesu

"Apakah temanmu itu pandai bermain piano ?"

"Iya hyung , wae ?"

Wajah Minseok berkali-kali lipat murungnya. Pupus sudah harapannya menggoda namja tampan yang jago bermain piano.

"Tapi liyin tidak sering bermain piano , katanya piano terlalu feminim untuknya." Lanjut Jongdae lagi. Well , dia masih bingung kenapa hyungnya menanyakan hal-hal seperti ini.

Minseok tersentak mengangkat wajahnya , jadi siapa yang sering memainkan piano yang sering di dengarnya ? apakah masih ada harapan kalau yang memainkannya adalah namja tampan ? Minseok mulai berdoa kepada tuhan dalam hati.

"Liyin mempunyai oppa , katanya sih oppanya yang lebih sering memainkan piano di rumahnya dari pada dia. Dia lebih suka berm-"

Wait, 'oppanya'?

"Kenalkan aku pada oppanya Jongdae!" Minseok memotong omongan Jongdae dengan mata berbinar.

"Ta-tapi hyung , oppa li-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian .dae." ucap Minseok final.

Jongdae menghela nafasnya berat.

"Arra hyung." Jawab Jongdae pelan lalu berlalu keluar dari kamarnya.

Minseok bersorak riang dalam hati , 'tuhan terimkasih kau telah mengabulkan doaku , mulai saat ini aku berjanji akan rajin ke gereja' batin Minseok senang. Sangking senangnya hampir saja dia memekik keras, tapi dia urungkan niatnya tadi. Dia tidak mau di banting oleh ayahnya karena membuat keributan.

"Liyin! Liyin!"

"Ya Jongdae! Suaramu tidak tahu aturan ya!" balas Liyin kembali berteriak mendengar suara Jongdae yang melengking dari luar rumahnya. Untung saja Jongdae temannya , kalau tidak sudah dia lempar muka kotak Jongdae dengan sneakernya yang ber sol tebal.

"Iya iya maaf , aku takut kau tidak mendengar suaraku hehe" cengir Jongdae dengan tampang polos di buat-buat yang semakin menambah niat Liyin melempar wajah Jongdae.

"Kau fikir aku tuli hah?!" Liyin membuat gesture ingin memukul Jongdae.

"Mungkin bisa jadi. Oh iya , apa oppamu berada dirumah ?"

"Oppaku ? tidak. Dia mungkin masih disekolahnya jam segini , tumben sekali kau menanyakannya heum ?" Liyin menaik turunkan alisnya jenaka dengan nada sing a song yang menyebalkan di telinga Jongdae. Jongdae menyentil dahi Liyin dengan keras

"Jangan berfikir yang macam-macam kau! Jadi kapan oppamu pulang ?" tanya Jongdae lagi

"Mungkin saat sore nanti , atau sebentar lagi ? ntahlah diakan ghaib terkadang. Yak! Ada apa kau menanyakannya ? kau menyukai kakakku yaaa ?"

Jongdae memandang malas kearah Liyin , sejujurnya ia ingin sekali melancarkan kembali aksinya 'mari memukul kepala Liyin agar dia berfikir dengan benar' itu. Tapi menghubungi kakaknya yang sedang menunggunya dari samping rumah Liyin lebih penting (karena dia tidak ingin terkena amukan hamster omong-omong)

 _ **To : Hamster Hyung 3**_

 _ **Hyung , maaf ini bukan hari keberuntunganmu. Oppanya Liyin sedang disekolah.**_

Minseok menggigit kukunya gemas menunggu pesan dari Jongdae. Sungguh , apa yang dilakukan bocah itu ?! mengapa lama sekali menghubunginya ? atau Minseok saja yang terlalu lebay menunggu ?

10 menit rasanya seperti 10 abad baginya.

"Jongdae Jongdae lama sekalii" ucap Minseok dengan nada gemas melirik-lirik handphonenya. Dan sama sekali tidak ada pesan dari Jongdae adiknya yang nista itu –

Ddrtt drrtt

 _ **1 message arrived**_

Minseok mengambil handphonenya dengan sumringah. Senyuman di bibirnya perlahan berubah menjadi mengerucut lucu. Apa-apaan ini ?

 _ **To : Hamster Hyung 3**_

 _ **Hyung , maaf ini bukan hari keberuntunganmu. Oppanya Liyin sedang disekolah**_

Sungguh tidak beruntung.

TBC.

An:

HAHAHAHAHA astaga maaf kan sayaa :""" bukannya melanjutkan ff yang lain malah membuat ff baruuu. Dan ini pada awalnya saya hanya ingin membuatnya menjadi oneshoot, tapi sepertinya lebih bagus di chpkan LOL

Dan jangan berharap banyak dengan saya karena saya suka telat update dan gampang kena writer block.


End file.
